Teenage Troublemakers
by ChrissiMissi01
Summary: Mitchie and Jules are 16 and working in the Hampton with their 18-year-old friend Cece in New York. What happens when the band they despise, Connect 3, stays as guest for a week? Horrible summary, I know. But read anyway.


_Michelle (Mitchie) Torres: Demi Lovato_

_Alexis (Jules) Russo: Selena Gomez_

_Kaycee (Cece) Montanez: Chelsea Staub_

**Mitchie's p.o.v.**

Hi, I'm Michelle Torres, but most people call me Shelly. I'm 16, living in New York with my best friend Alexis, but I call her Jules. I actually get it from her middle name, Julia. Most people call her Alex, but I wanted my own nickname for her so I went off of her middle name. So just like I have a special nickname for her, she has one for me, Mitchie.

Our parents died in a plane crash. We would have been put into a orphanage, but our parents made us the minors that answer to themselves, basically their own person. So, we got to live on our own. And with our combined inheritances, we were able to afford a small 2 bedroom apartment in New York, New York.

Unfortunately, we have to work to keep the place. I hate working. We both work at the Hampton Inn. It's the best hotel in all of New York. Strangely enough, it only has 1 elevator. We have to wear these horrible uniforms too. (picture Maddie's uniform in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody). We only get 15 minute breaks, and a 30 minute lunch, unless we're with a guest of the hotel and they request we stay. Yeah, and if they have a preference, they can request who brings them what. Its designed so the guest is always happy. Gay, I know.

Its not so much working as it is the our boss that I hate. Mr. Bristle is short, bald, rude, and really mean. Jules and I cant stand him. But we have to follow orders or we'll be fired.

_Now_

"Get up Mitchie!" Jules screamed at me.

I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head.

"Don't make me do this." she warned.

I didn't respond.

"Fine, but I warned you." with that she left.

A few minutes later my pillow was being pulled off my head and ice water collided with my head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??!?!!?!?" I screamed.

"That was our trusty friend the water bucket." she said with a smirk.

Oh yes, the water bucket. When 1 of us (usually me) refuses to get up, the other fills the water bucket with ice water and dumps it on lazy.

"Now get up, or we'll be late." Jules said adding another smirk.

I groaned and climbed out of bed.

"I would normally start my day with a shower, but you already took care of that for me." I said gesturing to my soaked hair and pajamas.

"Your welcome." she said with yet another smirk.

Damn she liked to do that.

After blow-drying my hair, I put on my horrid uniform. I had to wear a stupid blue collar shirt, a stupid green and blue pled skirt, heels, and a stupid green and blue tie. Ugh, I hate uniforms.

After that I pulled my hair in a messy ponytail. Another thing about my dress code, our hair had to be up. On breaks and lunch we can let it down, but as soon as we clock back in, it has to be pulled back up.

Lastly I applied some natural makeup and grabbed my purse. I walked out to the living room to find Jules waiting for me with the most bored expression on her face.

"Finally!" she shouted when she saw me.

"Lets just go, drama queen." I said after rolling my eyes.

"Takes 1 to know 1." she said with a smirk.

Like I said, she likes to smirk A LOT.

"Wait!" I shouted.

"What did you forget?" she asked annoyed.

"WE forgot the laptop."

"Well go get it!" she shouted.

Our laptop wasn't an necessity, but it gave us stuff to do while instead of just standing behind the front desk all day.

After grabbing the laptop, we were once again on our way to work. We live about 10 minutes walk from work. We don't need a car because it is so close. Everything we need is within 15 minutes walk from our apartment, so we decided not to get 1.

When we arrived, Kaycee was waiting for us.

Kaycee is our best work friend. And shes only 2 years older than us. We have to stick together since there are only 5 teenagers working in the whole hotel.

Theres Jules and I who are 16, Kaycee who is 18, Dylan who is 17, and Kyle who is 16. From what I know, this is the teenage drama: Dylan likes Kaycee, but Jules likes Dylan, Kyle keeps changing his crush from Jules and I, I like Derek but he's 20, Derek also likes Kaycee, Kaycee likes nobody, and Trevor who is 24, strangely likes me. Confused? No, good.

"Hey Cece!"

"Hey Mitchie, Jules!" Only us 2 call each other those names.

Like I said, most people call Alexis Alex, so we call her Jules. Most people call me Shelly, so they call me Mitchie. And most people call Kaycee Kate, so we call her Cece.

"Anything interesting happen yet?" I asked.

"No, but I hear some famous band is checking in today." Cece said excitedly.

"Really, WHO!?!? Coldplay!??!? Daughtry??!!? Green Day!?!? Panamore!?1? Ooh, ooh, is it The All American Rejects!?!?!" Jules said without pausing for air.

"Whoa, calm down girl." Cece said.

"Jules, breath. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale." I said drastically.

"Oh shut it. Seriously, who is it?"

"I don't know. All I heard was it was a famous band going to stay here for a week promoting their new album." Cece said.

"Ooh, please be Daughtry or The All American Rejects." Jules said crossing her fingers.

"You 2 do realize that it could very well be the certain very famous band that you hate." Cece said in a 'don't get your hopes up' voice.

"We refuse to even think about them showing up." I said.

"Oh come on you guys. Most likely it will be-"

"Don't say it!" Jules said.

"What is with you 2? Why do you hate Connect 3 so much."

"You said it." Jules said disappointedly.

"Simple, their songs suck, the lyrics are pointless, they think they're all that, and complete drama kings." I said, this time I was the 1 to continue without breathing.

"But its not just them." Jules spoke up.

"No, we also hate Hannah Montana." I said, then Jules finished it.

"She's a tone death toad who only got to where she was today because her dad's Billy Ray Cyrus. Plus her songs are even MORE pointless than Connect 3's. Let's Chill? Hoedown Throw down? Supergirl? Come on! They all suck." Jules put it perfectly.

"Exactly." I said with a smirk.

"Ok I agree with you on Hannah Montana, I hate that whiny bitch. But Connect 3 can has good music!" Cece said.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

"What time are they checking in?" Jules asked.

"Um, let me check."

Cece went looking in the main computer.

"It says that their suite is available for them at 11 am."

"So that gives us……4 hours until the rockstars or drama kings check in." I said looking at my watch.

"Yeah, well I have to go clean room 412, they checked out this morning. See ya!" Cece said before grabbing the maid cart and heading for the elevator.

_45 minutes later_

"Hey Jules, come here for a second." I said from the main desk.

"What is it?"

"Check out this email I got." I said rotating the laptop.

_Annoying Things To Do On An Elevator_

_1) CRACK open your briefcase or handbag, peer Inside and ask "Got enough air in there?"_

_2) STAND silent and motionless in the corner facing the wall without getting off._

_3) WHEN arriving at your floor, grunt and strain to yank the doors open, then act as if you're embarrassed when they open themselves._

_4) GREET everyone with a warm handshake and ask him or her to call you Admiral._

_5) MEOW occasionally._

_6) STARE At another passenger for a while. Then announce in horror: "You're one of THEM" - and back away slowly_

_7) SAY -DING at each floor._

_8) SAY "I wonder what all these do?" And push all the red buttons._

_9) MAKE explosion noises when anyone presses a button._

_10) STARE, grinning at another passenger for a while, then announce: "I have new socks on."_

_11) WHEN the elevator is silent, look around and ask: "Is that your beeper?"_

_12) TRY to make personal calls on the emergency phone._

_13) DRAW a little square on the floor with chalk and announce to the other passengers: "This is my personal space."_

_14) WHEN there's only one other person in the elevator, tap them on the shoulder, then pretend it wasn't you._

_15) PUSH the buttons and pretend they give you a shock. Smile, and go back for more._

_16) ASK if you can push the button for other people but push the wrong ones._

_17) HOLD the doors open and say you're waiting for your friend. After a while, let the doors close and say "Hi Greg, How's your day been?"_

_18) DROP a pen and wail until someone reaches to help pick it up, then scream: "That's mine!"_

_19) BRING a camera and take pictures of everyone in the lift._

_20) PRETEND you're a flight attendant and review emergency procedures and exits with the Passengers._

_21) SWAT at flies that don't exist._

_22) CALL out "Group hug" then enforce it_

"Ha! Those are hilarious! I wonder if people actually do them?"

"Well, we could. I think it would be fun to psyche out some guests, don't you?" I asked

"I don't know, we could get in A LOT of trouble." Jules said uncertainly.

"Oh come on! This will be fun. The guests will think we're lunatics." I said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that would be fun. But still, we could get in trouble." Jules said swaying back and forth between her options.

She was giving in faster than I expected.

"We can deny we ever did it. Besides, you know everybody here would find it hilarious." I said.

And that was true. This hotel was filled with secret comedians.

"Everyone except………" Jules dragged out.

"Mr. Bristle." I said finishing her sentence.

"But think about it. He's hardly even here." I said convincingly.

"I don't know."

"Come on Jules, when have you EVER been the one to obey rules?"

"Your right. Lets do this." she said with an evil grin.

There was the Jules I knew.

"Ok, so whats first and who's doing it?" she asked crowding the email.

"I don't think we have to go in order."

"Your right, when we see 1 we want, we'll do it."

"So, who goes first." I asked.

"Well, since it was your email, I think you should have the honor of starting it."

"Ok, let me see…………."

I paused and scanned the list.

"How about……….."

"Would you hurry up and pick!" Jules said frustrated.

"Geez Jules, calm down."

"Sorry, its just that your taking FOREVER."

"You are such a drama queen." I said rolling my eyes.

"Takes one to know one."

I rolled my eyes again.

"Um, how about number……….13?" I asked.

She gave an evil smile.

"Excellent."

"Now all we have to do is wait for an unexpecting guest to step in the elevator." I said surveying the lobby.

It didn't take long. Soon a group of women in their 50's started walking to the elevator.

I gave Jules an evil smirk.

She returned it.

"Wish me luck." I said exciting from behind the counter.

"Oh good luck." I heard from behind me.

I secretly smiled and walked to the elevator after grabbing chalk.

"Hold the elevator!" I shouted.

Soon I was on, about to surely 1 of the funnest and funniest days of my life.

When the elevator closed, I secretly smirked with satisfaction on what was about to happen.

**Jules's p.o.v.**

Wow

Mitchie had some nerve.

I watched her inventively on the security camera from the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed she made her way over to a corner. Soon she pulled out the chalk, knelt to the floor, and drew a square around her.

I already started to giggle.

"Whats so funny Jules?" Cece asked walking up behind me.

"Mitchie." I said.

I signaled her to come watch.

"What is she doing?" she asked in half laugh.

"She got an email of annoying things to do in an elevator." I said trying not to laugh to hard.

"This is number 13."

"You're already at 13?!!??!" she asked.

"No, we don't go in order, now SHHHHHHHH!" I said, a finger to my lips. She obeyed.

We watched as the funniest part took place.

"This is MY personal space!!!!" She said from the corner.

Cece and I busted out laughing, trying desperately to stay standing.

"She. Shouldn't . Do. That." she choked out, trying to regulate her breathing.

"But. Its. So. Funny."

"You. Want. To. Join. Us." I somehow asked.

It took her a minute to respond.

"No thanks, I would prefer to keep my job."

"Oh come on! It'll be so much fun!" I begged.

"I don't think so."

"PWEASE??????????????" I asked like a 2 year old.

"Oh fine."

"Yay! It'll be fun, just wait." I said.

"Yeah yeah." she said rolling her eyes.

Mitchie soon returned.

"That was awesome!" I shouted giving her a high 5.

"I know. I busted out laughing as soon as they left." she said.

"Guess what? I got Cece to join us."

"That's awesome! You want to go next, Cece?" Mitchie asked.

"No, I'll go last."

"You're not going to chicken out on us are you?" she asked.

"No, never!"

"Good" I said with a smirk.

"Ok, which do you want to do Jules?" Cece asked.

"Well, lets look."

I scanned the list.

"How about 22?" I asked.

For the first time, Cece gave a wicked smirk and said "perfect."

Mitchie agreed.

Now all we had to do was wait for passengers.

It didn't take long.

"Go get em Jules!" Mitchie encouraged.

As I was walking away, I turned around and gave them evil smirks. They nearly busted out laughing then and there. This was going to be fun.

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm giving so many new series before finishing the older 1s. I just get inspiration and want to post before someone steals my ideas. Read, Review, Favorite, and Alert. Hope you like the first chapter! ****J**


End file.
